


Яды и противоядия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он создавал яды; она — противоядия.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 1





	Яды и противоядия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SasoSaku month 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359302) by [elations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elations/pseuds/elations). 



Сакура слышала истории об одном из самых искусных создателей ядов. Некоторые говорили, что его яды настолько сложны, что их воздействие невозможно остановить. И Харуно приняла это как личный вызов — придумать противоядие от этих «сложных ядов». Её с ума сводила соблазнительная мысль, что она способна создать то, что не под силу большинству.

Цунаде была невероятно горда своей целеустремлённой ученицей. Сейчас Сакура отдыхала после нескольких дней, проведённых в лаборатории. Ей удалось достигнуть определённых достижений, правда в последний раз она столкнулась с особо сложной смесью различных химикатов и начала волноваться о том, что поставила перед собой поистине невыполнимую задачу.

Но она сама пожелала стать частью своей же игры. Сакура устало вздохнула.

После окончания войны она могла занять себя только экспериментами в лаборатории. Это был хороший способ держать разум в тонусе и притворяться, будто и не погибло вовсе столько людей, в том числе тех, с которыми она выросла. Изо дня в день она продолжала сидеть за лабораторным столом в больнице. По сути, она не зря тратила время, поскольку перемирие с Суной могло продлиться недолго. Однако пока на должности Казекаге Гаара, вряд ли между двумя деревнями произойдёт серьёзный конфликт.

Но это не отменяло того факта, что создатель ядов из Суны не имел права воплощать в жизнь свои смертельно опасные задумки. Решив отвлечься от работы, Сакура лениво попыталась представить себе своего невольного соперника. Наверняка он бледный, потому что безвылазно сидит в лаборатории и тратит кучу времени на свои смеси. Скорее всего, высокий, потому все молодые парни, которых она знала, были достаточно выше неё. У него осторожные пальцы для резки и точного измерения ингредиентов. А ещё твёрдая рука.

Чем больше думала Сакура, тем сильнее тонула в собственных фантазиях. Ну уж нет, ей срочно нужно сменить обстановку.

— Сакура, — обратилась к ней Цунаде, распахивая дверь в скромную лабораторию, и точь-в-точь повторила её мысли, — тебе нужно сменить обстановку.

Харуно на мгновение парализовал страх того, что Цунаде прочитала её мысли по выражению лица. Но затем наставница упомянула кое-что, о чём Сакура умудрилась полностью забыть: сегодня прибудет главный медик из Суны. Это означало, что именно Сакуре придётся развлекать сопровождающих гостя, пока встреча с Цунаде не закончится. Харуно мельком взглянула на бутылку с соляной кислотой, которая стояла у дальней стены, но решила, что такая смерть будет слишком болезненной, да и Цунаде всё равно не позволит ей умереть.

Смирившись со своей участью, Сакура привела в порядок рабочий стол и, бросив последний тоскливый взгляд, выключила за собой свет. Ей и вправду нужно было хоть немного отвлечься, поскольку работа с последним ядом чуть не взорвала ей мозг. Она улыбнулась, задавшись вопросом, сколько времени понадобится создателю ядов, чтобы смешать что-то новое.

Прибывшим медиком оказалась пожилая женщина с пугающе проницательным взглядом. Сакура заставила себя подавить дрожь. Ещё не хватало бояться стариков.

Сопровождение медика состояло из одного молодого человека. Сакура удивилась тому, что охрана была настолько ослаблена — с другой стороны, сейчас между деревнями установлен мир. До поры до времени. Когда Цунаде и гостья скрылись за дверью кабинета, парень тяжело вздохнул, и по его лицу без труда можно было понять, насколько ему скучно.

— Сасори, верно? — произнесла Сакура, изо всех сил стараясь вести себя вежливо, пусть в этом она была не очень хороша. Парень покосился на неё, но ничего не сказал. Харуно прочистила горло. — Чем ты занимаешься? Помогаешь Чиё-сан в больнице?

После нескольких минут молчания она смирилась с тем, что не дождётся ответа.

— Я придумываю разные способы убийства людей самым мучительным образом. Чаще всего останавливаю свой выбор на порошке без запаха и вкуса, который способен вызвать обильное внутреннее кровотечение. Прежде чем жертва о чём-то догадается, её тело уже разрушится изнутри. Я люблю свою работу, — усмехнулся Сасори.

— Вот как, — весело отозвалась Сакура, не теряя ни секунды, — значит, ты создатель ядов?

Парень на мгновение казался ошеломлённым. Без сомнения, он не ожидал такой реакции на свою попытку запугивания. Сакура видела, на что способны подобные яды, поэтому его красочные описания не могли заставить её хоть сколько-нибудь испугаться.

— Я мастер ядов, — фыркнул Сасори с презрением в голосе. Похоже, она задела его гордость.

— Ну, конечно, — ответила Сакура. Забавно, что здесь оказался именно тот, с кем она устроила тайное соревнование. И он больше не призрачная фигура в её сознании. Она не могла сказать, понравилось ли ей рассеивание собственных фантазий, но теперь ей остаётся лишь смириться.

— Что всё это значит? — глаза Сасори недоверчиво сузились. Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не думаю, что тот, кто так серьёзно относится к своему делу, может быть кем-то меньшим, чем мастер, ты согласен? — спросила Сакура, стараясь не выдать то, что знает о его работе больше, чем кто-либо другой. — Я сама работаю в больнице, а ещё была медиком на войне, — и то, и другое, не было ложью, но и всей правды не отражало.

— Ниндзя-медик? — усмехнулся он. — И сколько тебе лет? Четырнадцать?

Сакура чувствовала, что её терпение постепенно истощалось, но поклялась держать себя в руках до последнего.

— Вообще-то девятнадцать, — и если он сейчас попытается пошутить про её маленькую грудь, она…

— Надо же, а твоё лицо выглядит очень молодо, несмотря на то, сколько всего тебе довелось пережить. Обычно люди, прошедшие войну, стареют лет на десять, — Сасори больше не смотрел на неё, его отстранённый взгляд был направлен куда-то далеко.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Сакура решила изучить его. Она знала, что он был её ровесником или немного старше и считался вундеркиндом Суны. На его лице тоже не было отражения следов войны, но в глазах читалось нечто тяжёлое.

— Жизнь и смерть, — резко заговорил он, — это две вещи, известные каждому ниндзя, — и впервые посмотрел на неё серьёзно, — пока я создаю яды, чтобы вызвать смерть, кто-то в этой больнице изготавливает противоядия, чтобы спасти жизнь.

Прежде чем Сакура успела запаниковать и придумать мало-мальски правдоподобную отговорку, Сасори продолжил:

— Кстати, не знаешь, кто этот медик? Кто продолжает создавать эти проклятые штуки? — он вытащил флакон, в котором находилось то, над чем она работала на прошлой неделе. Сакура удивлённо моргнула. Стоило ли ей уже начать гордиться тем, что он таскает с собой её противоядие?

— Информация о сотрудниках засекречена, — отозвалась она, — но я могу провести тебя в лабораторию. Может, застанем медика прямо там? — и это тоже не было ложью, ведь она будет сопровождать Сасори. Он кивнул.

— Пожалуй, не откажусь от небольшой экскурсии.

Сакура с трудом сдержала улыбку.


End file.
